tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
Asdfmovie5
asdfmovie5 is the fifth episode in the ''asdfmovie'' series. It was uploaded to YouTube on May 11, 2012 at 8:00am. A trailer featuring Tom's Dog was produced for the movie, and was released eight days before, on May 3.YouTube: asdfmovie5 trailer Plot Jonny asks Bobby to play the piano down the stairs. Bobby agrees and falls down from stairs on the piano, crashing it. Jonny says "I love it!" A man and his girlfriend lay together on the grass. The girlfriend says it is so beautiful out here. A man agrees, saying "Yeah, just me, you and the Moon." Then the Moon says they should kiss. A doctor tells to a man he suffers a very serious disease: baby voice. The man reacts with a baby laughing, flailing his arms and having a tantrum. A man says 'hello' to Mine Turtle. It says 'hello' to him too and another man steps on it. Then Mine Turtle blows up and explodes with him, causing the other man (who said hello to Mine Turtle) to fly off the screen. A man asks other man to play video games, but other man doesn't want to because he always beats him. The first man starts to beat him, telling him not to tell anyone. A man comes to the ledge of the hill, not noticing a board with "Warning: Ledge" written on it. He falls down and then notices the board. So he stops falling and flies away, saying "Oh, okay." An old man throws some muffins at another man. The man asks him angrily when he will run out of muffins. The old man then tells him that he works at the muffin factory. A man wonders if his pony can fly. The pony then flies away. The title says, "And now, ducks." One duck says, "Quack," and second exclaims, "I was just about to say that!" They are happy because they are so synchronized. A small girl shows a Mine Turtle, laying on his hands, to his mom. The Mine Turtle says "Hello!", jumps down from girl's hands and blows up. One man stabs his friend with a knife and tells him to hold onto it. Then he leaves and doesn't return. One man wants to punch the second man in his face, but the second man tells him that it's opposite day. Then the first man punches himself. A man tells the Mine Turtle he was not going to step on it. Then a car with the llama from Asdfmovie2 falls on him and the llama runs away. Then the Mine Turtle says "Hello!" A man asks another man with a duck bill on his face if he isn't tired of being random. The other man gets a duck bill on his face and says, "Me neither." Controversy On 20 May 2012, a partnered YouTube user named EditorsClub uploaded a video named asdfmovie5 Edit. The video was a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer montage featuring the use of the Intervention sniper rifle, and utilized music and footage from the asdfmovie series.YouTube: asdfmovie5 Edit TomSka left a public comment on the video, stating, "Take this video down before I seek legal action for copyright infringement. You are﻿ profiting directly off my work without consent".YouTube: VideoTwitter message: Don't you love it when #Ma ... Trivia *The post-credits scene is a direct reference to Eddsworld Comic #91.DeviantART: EWCOMICS No. 91 - Random References Internal Links *Entry on the Asdfmovie Wiki External Links *YouTube Category:Asdfmovie videos